Nace el Dueto
by Diana Candy
Summary: "Al cantar, Héctor e Imelda corroboraron lo que tanto ahorcaba sus anhelos al cruzarse por las calles: estaban enamorados. Cuánto los desató el amarrarse a esa divina sentencia, a esa obligación por encontrarse sin titubeos ni desaires de ahora en adelante, a esa fiel necesidad de volver a ser música juntos".


Después de meses sin dedicar letra alguna consignada a la plataforma, por fin hace pocos días tuve inspiración romántica para formular esta ilusión. _**Coco**_ ha sido el sello distintivo de una etapa y sentimiento muy rehabilitadores en mi vida, y por ello tenía urgencia de dedicarle un poquito de lo mucho que a mí me ha hecho recordar que soy capaz de sentir. No sé si alguien de mis conocidos se pase por aquí (acaso mis amadas **Joyce** y **Sophie** ); no obstante, sea quien fuere el curioso por esta ofrenda, le mando muchos abrazos y le deseo disfrutar esto que a mí me ha hecho tanto bien improvisar.

 _ **¡**_ _ **Je l'apprécie!**_

* * *

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

.

.

.

 _ **Nace el Dueto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Por vez primera, esa noche Héctor sintió que al traje charro quizá le sobraba peso, por no querer admitir que era su fluctuación lo carente de digna robustez para erguir el sombrero y zapatear los botines como Dios manda. También los dedos hallábanse timoratos hacia la caricia de sus cuerdas, porque suyas eran, pero faltaba la memoria de esa innata propiedad. Escaseaba, a su vez, la garantía sonora de la voz, que ni con las cuatro empinadas de tequila se había raspado.

—Por eso, canijo —bostezó Ernesto, sentado sobre la banqueta con guitarra en mano—. ¿Sí o no?

—'Pérate tantito, que no me hace efecto el piquete( _1)_ …

—¡No te hace efecto el cinturón, que!

Podría ser. Una que otra vez pudo haberse sentido inseguro de sí mismo, de ese halo moreno que airoso se embarnecía ante el mundo y la tarima de las cantinas, mas nunca antes de su música, el absoluto raigambre de todo su ser: el verdadero Héctor. Será que aquellos ojos tan feroces le habían escarbado más allá de la guitarra y la sonrisa pizpireta, bien adentro del secretamente tartamudo diapasón.

—Si te soy sincero, Ernesto —suspiró, al tiempo que se rendía en posición de mariposa sobre la húmeda calle empedrada—, ésta sí me trae loco…

—Se ve y se lamenta, mi amigo.

La exhalación de su debilidad, lejos de entumecerlo más, le entibió por fin las caricias de los dedos sobre los acordes. Con dulcísimos arpegios, Héctor se regaló a sí mismo la piedad de congratularse enamorado de aquella muchacha de trenzas tan sedosas y porte tan inadmisible. Allí, a los pies de aquel balcón, le susurró a su guitarra que lo pesado no eran las hombreras de gamuza, sino el sentimiento dedicado a la más alta entre las chaparritas de Santa Cecilia. Así habría seguido aliviándose, hasta tener el valor para por fin lanzar las piedritas a los vidrios e iniciar la tan ensayada serenata, de no ser por un repentino gruñido que rebasó las cortinas, cristales y macetas del balcón:

—¡A ver a qué horas! —se escuchó con volumen quedo, pero de estridente y ronca personalidad.

— _¡Achis, achis…!_ —brincó Ernesto.

— _¡…Los mariachis!_ —saltó Héctor también, más rojo que el chile de árbol.

Y era aquella insuficiencia lo que había puesto de por sí impaciente a la jovencita de peor tolerancia en todo el pueblo: ese indeciso remedo de mariachis. ¡Por la Virgen! Tantas veces los vio a ambos pavonearse en la Plaza del Mariachi, con eco, zapateado y sonrisa tal, que hasta los pichones osaban no abrir vuelo para admirarlos, y ni qué decir de las señoritas. Fortuna apaciguadora para Imelda ver que el consentido del coqueteo era siempre el robusto Ernesto, ya que así el flaquito se facilitaba a su blanco de altivos y esquivos pestañeos en cada cruce de miradas.

—Morenita… Qui-quiero decir, _señorita_ Imelda, acepte por favor esta serenata —aclaró la voz Héctor, a la par del corazón y del rasgueo desde Do menor hasta Mi séptimo—:

»" _Deja que salga la luna,_

 _deja que se meta el sol;_

 _deja que caiga la noche_

 _pa' que empiece nuestro amor" (2)._

De inmediato ensambló Ernesto su armonía, y el aullido de algunos canes coreó tiernamente la melancolía de semejante loa de encrespada pasión. Ambas voces, cada vez más valientes, más melódicas e íntimas, arrullaron el sueño del resto del pueblo, pues bien sabido es que la serenata adiestra la magia de despertar sólo al corazón que apetece hechizar. Y qué despierta se hallaba Imelda, qué encantada, qué ungida en rubores. Arrodillada tras las cortinas, tarareaba la lírica con ardorosa vehemencia, y tal vez con mejor afinación que el tal Ernesto.

 _»"Deja que las estrellitas_

 _me llenen de_ admiración _,_

 _para_ contarte _cositas muy bonitas,_ mi amor _"..._

—¡Alto! —rugió Imelda al abrir la puerta del balcón. Héctor, Ernesto y hasta aquellas estrellitas de la canción petrificaron el tintineo. Al ancho hasta la guitarra se le cayó al verla empuñando un botín tan presto a dispararse—. ¡Así no va la letra, carajo! ¿Quién se equivocó?

Irremediablemente, la cobardía del uno señaló al otro, mas la depredadora agudeza de aquella con soberbias cejas descubrió algo más trémulo al que dejó caer su guitarra. Hacia él apuntó la bota, y lo garboso se le partió casi tanto como la barbilla. Tal exabrupto enmudeció también al melódico retozo canino de la cuadra, pero cierta criatura no menos peluda, si bien menos modesta, dilató su sarcástico ronroneo al salir para acompañar a su dueña.

—Creo que sí le cambié unas palabritas, muchacha… —admitió Ernesto, con un pesaroso acento a suplica de no ser arremetido por ese tacón de madera.

—¡Sáquese, pues! Que entonces usted no da el ancho _(3)_ —sentenció Imelda, y no dejó de apuntar hasta que el acusado se apartó del reflector lunar donde sólo a Héctor quería ver—. ¿Y usted qué, pues?

—¡Sí, sí! Ya va de nuez _(4)_ …

Intentó componerse Héctor, pero ahora padecía también el acecho de una amenaza hacia su gallardía; amenaza muchísimo más bella y peligrosa para su corazón que un simple zapato. Es que estaba Imelda tan, pero _tan_ majestuosamente preciosa, con los caireles absueltos de cualquier moño y la trigueña piel barnizada por la plata noctámbula, que a Héctor se le había vuelto a esconder la voz en el cogote. Ella no remedió más que virar la mirada y aclarar un poco la garganta, al ver que el enamorado no lograba recordar en qué verso había quedado la balada.

—¡Por el Santo Niño de Atocha! A ver, preste atención —Imelda elevó los brazos con gracia semejante sólo a níveas alas de paloma, siendo sus dedos tersas plumas de enternecedor flameo—:

»" _Yo sé que no hay en el mundo_ _  
_ _amor como el que me das,_ _  
_ _y sé que noche con noche_ _  
_ _va creciendo más y más"…_ _  
_

Por si fuera poco el ser aquellos labios ya un cerezo óleo de lo deseable, desde ellos se expelió una voz de fantasía y belleza tal, que Héctor fue dotado del oxígeno que sólo ella condenaba arrancarle. Las estrellas volvieron a tintinear, los canes a corear y cualquier pesadilla en el descanso de Santa Cecilia tornóse ensueño de inmediato. Ernesto, que seguía apartado del riesgo emboscador, dejó caer de nuevo la guitarra por el puro asombro de tan magnífica garganta; muy diferente fue Héctor, quien jamás sostuvo con mejor inspiración su instrumento. Preparó éste el Fa más firme que sus dedos presionaran jamás, y tomó la bocanada justa para armonizar el rumboso falsete:

 _»"¡Y sé que noche con noche,_ _  
_ _va creciendo_

 _más y más!_

 _¡Deja que salga la luna!"._

Nunca se escuchó dúo más destinado a abrazarse, a conferirse mutuamente el privilegio de existir al unísono. ¡Cuán natural resultaba su musicalidad! Hacían que la serenata misma se sintiera no merecedora de aquella alhaja tonal. Nada los inmutaba, sin embargo, ni la noche ni el pasmo de sus testigos, porque el resto no era importante dentro de esa mágica dualidad. Incluso al terminarse los versos de la balada, permanecieron en un letargo de epifanía que seguía siendo muy cómodo para ambos, porque era sólo suyo; suyo en el suspiro, en la sonrisa y en la apasionada paz que se dedicaron al mirarse luego de su sinfonía.

Héctor e Imelda corroboraron lo que tanto ahorcaba sus anhelos al cruzarse por las calles: estaban furiosamente enamorados. Cuánto los desató el amarrarse a esa divina sentencia, a esa obligación por encontrarse sin titubeos ni desaires de ahora en adelante, a esa fiel necesidad de volver a _ser_ música juntos. Fue con esa promesa de miradas que Imelda retrocedió de vuelta a su aposento, sonriente en un incomparable sentido de felicidad. Héctor dio media vuelta y marchó con similar euforia, directito a la misión de irse a soñar con todo lo que se juraba darle.

Por más que el confundido Ernesto gritó al alcanzarle la velocidad del trote, Héctor vagabundeó en la sordera de su enamoramiento. Con mismo infortunio sufrió la felina Pepita, pues, aunque maulló y rascó el cristal insistentemente, no cupo en la atención que su dueña empañó de suspiros amorosos. Por un buen rato estarían Imelda y Héctor ignorando todo ruido del mundo, ya que esa noche habían entonado un dueto que sólo se consagraría a su mutua melodía.

.

.

.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

* * *

— **1.** _ **Piquete**_ **:** En México, significa que existe ingrediente alcohólico dentro de alguna bebida u otra sustancia.

— **2.** _ **Deja que salga la luna**_ **:** Serenata ranchera de gran popularidad en México, compuesta por el cantautor José Alfredo Jiménez.

— **3**. " _ **Dar el ancho"**_ : Alude la incapacidad de alguien al realizar una actividad competentemente.

 **—4. " _Va de nuez"_ : **Modo simpático de decir que las cosas iniciaran de nuevo o desde cero.

* * *

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

Cuando yo trabajaba como cantante para un grupo de mariachis, lo más común era inaugurar el obsequio musical con la hermosa serenata _"Deja que salga la luna"_. Era tan, pero _tan_ bello, amigos, que más de una vez lloré de emoción por tener el privilegio de entonarla; ahora imagínense la conmoción de la persona que escuchaba desde el balcón. Fue por mi testificación de su magia que la creí perfecta para este fic. Ahora, en cuanto a Imelda y Héctor: estoy absolutamente enamorada de ellos, pero ¿quién no? Espero no haberlos deshonrado con el atrevimiento de darles un episodio imaginario. Ya me dirán ustedes.

 **¡Mucho cariño y bendiciones!**

* * *

—

—

 _ **PD**_ **.** _Sus reviews son El Triste de mi José José._

—

—


End file.
